choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Enrique Vasquez
Enrique Vasquez, a character in The Freshman and The Senior series, was a professor and former student at Hartfeld and also a famous author. He made his first appearance in Book 1, Chapter 3. Appearance Vasquez has slick black hair with some gray strands. His skin is tanned and his eyes are blue. Personality Professor Vasquez was stubborn. He never liked to admit when he was wrong. Considering he used his daughter, Gabriela, and Your Character for material for his books, it can be assumed Vasquez was not that brilliant of a storyteller, preferring to feed off the drama of his surroundings. However, beneath a complex of textbook narcissism, grandeur, no-nonsense behavior and an iron heart, is a man who deeply regrets the things he's done in life, most vocally becoming estranged from his daughter. His vulnerable side shows itself more towards the end of his life and Vasquez is ultimately a better person for it by the time of his death. Chapters The Freshman Book 1 * Chapter 3: The Assistant * Chapter 4: The All-Nighter * Chapter 6: Kappa House Party * Chapter 9: Sorority Ball, Part 1 * Chapter 11: The Birthday Girl, Part 1 * Chapter 13: The Birthday Girl, Part 3 * Chapter 14: The Ashton Affair * Chapter 15: The Professor's Daughter * Chapter 16: Last Call * Chapter 17: The Hartfeld Formal Snowed In * Chapter 1: Snowed In * Chapter 2: Snow Worries Book 2 * Chapter 1: Winter in Hartfeld * Chapter 4: Playing the Part * Chapter 5: Stage Kiss * Chapter 7: The Talk * Chapter 8: The Hospital * Chapter 12: The Debate * Chapter 13: Swing Vote Sixties (Mentioned) * Chapter 14: Inauguration Night (Mentioned) * Chapter 15: Setting Sail Game of Love * Chapter 1: May the Best Couple Win * Chapter 2: Everyone's A Winner Love Bites * Chapter 1: The Bite * Chapter 2: Blood Wanted Book 3 * Chapter 1: New Leaves (Mentioned) * Chapter 9: Until We Meet Again (Mentioned) * Chapter 12: Flirting With Disaster (Mentioned) * Chapter 13: California Dreaming (Mentioned) * Chapter 16: Never Gonna Give You Up (Mentioned) * Chapter 17: Don't You (Forget About Me) (Mentioned) The Sophomore Book 1 * Chapter 2: Carry Me Home (Mentioned) * Chapter 13: You Oughta Know (Mentioned) * Chapter 15: Bitter Sweet Symphony (Mentioned) Book 2 * Chapter 5: Take a Bow (Mentioned) * Chapter 9: Bye Bye Bye (Mentioned) * Chapter 10: Get the Party Started (Mentioned) * Chapter 13: U Got it Bad (Mentioned) * Chapter 14: Graduation (Friends Forever) (Mentioned) * Chapter 15: Not Ready to Make Nice (Mentioned) The Junior Book 1 * Chapter 1: Live While We're Young (Mentioned) * Chapter 3: Shake it Off (Mentioned) The Senior The Senior * Chapter 1: Don't Stop Me Now (Picture) * Chapter 2: Year of the Cat * Chapter 4: Mr. Blue Sky * Chapter 7: Hooked on a Feeling * Chapter 9: Rebel Rebel * Chapter 11: Go Your Own Way * Chapter 12: Don't Go Breaking My Heart * Chapter 13: London Calling * Chapter 14: Come And Get Your Love (Mentioned) Relationships Your Character "He wasn't perfect, but he was a good person. He gave me a chance when I really needed it." ''- Your Character about Vasquez in ''Book 2, Chapter 15 James "He cares about you, and as illogical as it seems, he just wanted to spare you the pain." ''- Your Character to James about Vasquez in ''Book 2, Chapter 13 He was James' mentor. During his senior year, he found out that Vasquez had cancer, although he was upset that Your Character found out first, it was a massive blow to him when he died. Your Character and Gabriela have both stated on numerous occasions that Vasquez would've been proud of James for what he had done with Rosethorne Park (even though they changed most of it). Gabriela Vasquez Gabriela is Vasquez's daughter. During her sophomore year in college, she turned to her father for appreciation and support when she was experiencing difficulties. However, Vasquez used her story as an inspiration for his book "Winter in July" and gave his protagonist the same birthmark, the same car and also used the name of Gabriela's dog. Therefore, everyone knew that the story was about her. Feeling used and betrayed by her father, Gabriela ceased communication with him until Your Character intervenes. Throughout this period, Vasquez deeply regretted his decision and even intended on reconciling with his daughter. Gabriela, however, refused to hear his apologies for fear he would hurt her again. After she found out about her father's cancer, Gabriela softened up and began talking to him again. Two weeks later, when she gave birth to her son, Vasquez wanted to make amends with his daughter by handing the rights of "Winter in July" and the rights of her own story with them to her. Gabriela felt very happy about this. In his final days, she spent a lot of time with her father and improved their relationship. Enrique "Rico" Vasquez II Vasquez is Rico's grandfather. The author loves his grandson immensely and doesn't want to be taken away from him because of his cancer. Eliana During his senior year at Hartfeld University, Vasquez had a crush on Eliana Vera. When you play as him in The Senior, you can improve his relationship with Eliana. It is later revealed that she was his wife and Gabriela's mother. Gallery Young Enrique Vasquez.jpg|Young Enrique Full View Enrique.png|Young Enrique Trivia * If you choose to introduce him to James' parents as your professor in The Freshman, Book 1, Chapter 14, James will call him Professor Vega and say that he teaches business economics and Vasquez plays along. * Of his work, "The Names of All Lost Things", "A Summer Without" and "Winter in July" are mentioned in the series. He also started working on "The Freshman". * He dies off-screen in The Freshman, Book 2, during a break in Chapter 15. * Vasquez makes a cameo appearance in LoveHacks, Book 1, Chapter 3. * A note found by James in The Freshman, Book 3, reveals that at some time in the past, Madison attended his English 202 class and repeatedly quoted Wordsworth. Her perfume set off his allergies. * He is sometimes mentioned in The Sophomore series. * His book "The Freshman" has been published in The Sophomore, Book 2. * On September 13, 2018, it was revealed that some new insights about Enrique Vasquez will be discovered in The Senior. http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/9/13/the-senior ** A younger version of Enrique Vasquez made his debut in Chapter 1 of The Senior and is a playable character throughout the book. * If your character in Chapter 6 of Veil of Secrets chooses to tell Flynn O'Malley about the time you and Kate got drunk with all of the teaching staff of Hartfeld, Vasquez is mentioned to have gotten up on a table and started to sing Celine Dion songs. He was finally stopped when others dragged him down. * The name Enrique is of Spanish origin and means "home ruler". It's the Spanish version of the English name Henry. ** The surname Vasquez is of Spanish origin and means "child of a Basque". Memorable Quotes (Thank you to the PLL Wikia for letting us use their template for this memorable quotes section!) References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Freshman' Characters Category:Teachers Category:Deceased Category:Parents Category:Celebrities Category:'The Senior' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Hartfeld University students